PriHeaPC18
Come on In! Formation of the Pretty Cure Fan Club!(どうぞいらっしゃい ！ プリキュアファンクラブの結成！''Dōzo irasshai! Purikyua Fankurabu no Kessei!) is the eighteenth episode of Prism Hearts Precure. Summary After finally returning home with no time to spare, Aya decides to make a Precure Fan Club for all the Precure fans at Millennium Academy. Question is though, who would want to sign up for a club like that? Major Events * The Pretty Cure Fan Club is formed * The true ''Go! Princess Miracle Petal, the Royal Fantasy, is hinted at by Miss Shamour * This episode marks the return of Miss Shamour * Bunbee makes a cameo near the end Plot After a quick recap done by Saya, she woke up in a room set up by Ayumi's mother. Yesterday, Ayumi made up the excuse that she was a daughter of one of their friends who was staying over for the year. However as the former Cure Echo would soon find out, the little mage was a rambunctious girl who loved pulling pranks on the poor girl. Once Ayumi was ready for school, she called Saya and Chikurun, who was masquerading as Saya's favorite plushie. The two soon arrived at Millennium Academy, which amazed the young mage since it almost reminded her of Magic School. As they met up with the Precure, the two noticed something was odd about Aya. As it turns out, Aya had realized after they returned from Magic World that they needed a secondary meeting spot just in case Ayumi's house would be compromised. Thus, she decided to form a school club centered around the Precure with Jou being appointed as president while the former Cure Echo was vice president. This made Ayumi shake her head as Jou reassured the girl that she had approved of this plan beforehand. With their preparations complete, Sakura pondered on who their adviser was and, much to the girls' shock, it was a recent hire in the form of Miss Shamour. Shamour explained that she had entered the school after hearing of Kuroro's promotion from trainee to partner fairy. She wanted to check on the girls after the girls received the Go! Princess Miracle Petal. At first the girls thought that Kuroro was the Go! Princess Miracle Petal, however Miss Shamour revealed that there was more to the Miracle Petal than meets the eye. She then told them to get to class, where they were told that Mr. Tanaka would be their new homeroom teacher. During this lesson, Mr. Tanaka began to talk about the concept of light and darkness in various shapes and forms. This intrigued the Precure since he knew so much about the subject. Soon he asked if anyone in the class wanted to speak up, with Jou giving a hearty speech about light itself. Afterwards, the group began to fix up their club room with various Precure memorabilia and photos before they added all twenty Precure Insignias to their club door. Aya soon shared a group hug after a job well done before Ota and Emiru arrived, asking if they would be allowed to join the club. The latter wanting to help her successors out in any way she could. Of course, Aya accepted the invitation wholeheartedly as Mr. Tanaka arrived after showing Miss Shamour around the facility. He soon looked at the Precure Fan Club and pondered on whether or not it was the Precure's home base. He soon excused himself as he left to find a good spot to create a Dark Matter monster. This allowed the Precure to mobilize and battle against the monster using the powers of the HUGtto! Pretty Cure and Smile Pretty Cure, but it's not enough to take the monster down. They soon tried out an all-red Prism Change before Cure Light, Cure Splash, and Cure Trinity performed the Blooming Fortissimo while Cure Noble, Cure Papillon, and Cure Mirage performed the Trinity Concert. With the day saved, the group celebrated their first victory as a full team of Precure. Meanwhile, a man with blonde hair muttering about him wanting to save his business. That's when the Yes! 5 GoGo Prism Cards flew into his face, but the man mistook them for Precure trading cards Characters Pretty Cures *Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light *Mizumi Sakura / Cure Splash *Kogo Jou / Cure Noble *Sukui Hikari / Cure Trinity *Sanagi Maya / Cure Papillon *Gensou Saya / Cure Mirage Mascots *EnEn *Gureru *Kuroro *Yumeta *Kumonuso *Chikurun *Miss Shamour Villains * Fusion * Dark Matter 'Secondary Characters' *Sakagami Ayumi *Ota Kudai *Aisaki Emiru *Bunbee Prism Changes *Prism Changes in Come on In! Formation of the Pretty Cure Fan Club! **Cure Light - Cure Yell, Cure Happy, Cure Rogue **Cure Splash - Cure Ange, Cure Sunny **Cure Noble - Cure Etoile, Cure Peace, Cure Scarlet **Cure Trinity - Cure Macherie, Cure March, Cure Ace **Cure Papillon - Cure Amour, Cure Beauty, Cure Passion **Cure Mirage - Cure Tomorrow, Royale Candy *It's noted that both full-team Prism Changes share the same character designer as the season involved in the next tribute (Kawamura Toshie designed the characters for Yes! 5 GoGo, Smile, and HUGtto!) *The All-Red Prism Change features characters that have some parallels to each other **Cure Rogue, Cure Sunny, and Cure Scarlet - All are Cures who have fire as their main element **Cure Scarlet and Cure Passion - Both are Sixth Ranger Cures with very similar character arcs **Cure Ace and Cure Scarlet - Both are princesses with dark counterparts, although in Cure Ace's case she is the good half of Princess Marie Ange while Cure Scarlet used to be Twilight before she became a Precure Trivia * TBA